After Life
by wonder woman2002
Summary: Sequel to She Is Perfect about the Winx after they are married
1. Chapter 1

I ran into Helia's arms "I graduated I did it I did it!"

Layla, Musa, Bloom, and Stella hugged their boyfriends.

"Hi daddy!" Stella yelled hugging her dad then Layla, Musa and Bloom did the same with their dad.

Flora looked at the ground.

"Flora it will be ok you made it through high school and college without a father now you have to make it through the real world." Daisy said walking up to her daughter.

As a celebration they all went out to eat.

While at dinner in their college gown at the Red Lobster Helia took Flora out side and said "Flora I love you with all my heart we have been together for 3 years and you and the Winx graduated early and, I want you to hae our children will you do the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?" Helia said getting on one knee showing a diamond ring that was in the shape of a flower made of sappires, and jades.

Flora had tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth.

"Yes!" Flora said jumping in his arms.

"I GET TO PLAN THE WEDDING!" Jessie and Rose said.

"Flora you will be 20 in 2 days and now engaged!" Daisy said.

"About time we were waiting for Helia to propose." Bloom said.

Stella said "I WILL MAKE THE DRESS!"

**Next Day**

Stella was making a a sketch idea for a dress, and Daisy and Layla was looking for a chapel to have the wedding and Bloom, Rose, and Jessie who was 12 going to be 13 soon was thinking of ways for the chapel to look for the wedding, and Musa was writing songs to play at the wedding.

Flora had decided she wanted her wedding to be on July 20 since it was only June 8th and her birth day was July 12th.

"Flora what do you think of this!" Stella said showing Flora a sketch of a dress that was pure white, with one white glove that only went from her middle hand to a little above the wrist, it was not VERY tight but kind of, it had a real white rose a the waist and it had white pumps, it also had a jade colored necklace.

"Stella it's perfect!" Flora said.

Bloom showed Flora a magazine that had the idea of a chandler in the middle of the chapel, a pink isle, and so much more.

Flora told the girls "OK! I made my choices Layla, you will be my made of honor, the rest of the Wink are my brides maids! Jessie and Rose are my flower girls and mom I want you to be in the front row the WHOLE time.

After they decided Flora went to Helia's apartment and walked in and said "Ok I want a house."

"Um What?"

"Well since we are engaged why live in a apartment don't you want a family?" Flora said

"Yeah I guess but I saw this one house that had 3 bed rooms and 3 guest room, a master bathroom for every bed room and a extra regular bathroom in the basement, a huge kitchen and a living room with a dinning room right next to the kitchen." Helia said

"How much?"

"Um it is nice?"

"Helia I swear if this house is over 25,000,000 I will hurt you for even bringing it up."

"It is 20,000,000."

"OK! That is enough to save for furniture what color are you thinking of?"

"I see Blue."

"I see peach perfect two with a brown as well!"

"OK!"

The next day Flora looked at the house and they agreed to buy it.

Once they got it they started working right away.

Flora painted the kitchen peach the living room blue, and the biggest bed room Helia and Flora would have and they painted it brown, the rest was just painted peach, The bathroom was left alone since they were fine.

It took about 2 weeks to finish the house fully.

They had moved in had clothes unpacked and loved their life so far.

The Winx and Specialist visited them and loved the house then Daisy, Rose, and Jessie visited them.

Rose and Jessie asked for one bed room so Helia and Flora painted that one pink and put in one pink bed for Rose and a purple bed for Jessie then put in one pink dresser and one purple dresser with a TV.

The girls loved it so they could visit and spend the night sometimes.


	2. First day of Work

Helia walked up to Flora and wrapped his arms around Flora's waist and kissed her good morning.

"Hi babe." Flora said.

"I am making eggs, turkey sausage, and home made biscuits!" Flora said while finishing up on the eggs.

"Flora...how many children do you want?" Helia said

"Um?...What?"

"Well I just want to know?"

"Helia I...I don't really know?"

Flora finished making the plates and gave him his plate.

They ate in silence til Flora's phone rang

Hello?

WHAT!?

NO WAY!

HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!

No.

NO!

Well...

THATS MY BUISSNESS I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHEN WE DID IT!

BE QUIET!

Haha Ok Bye Love you too god sis kiss, kiss and congrats!

"What was that about?" Helia asked.

"Layla found out all the girls got pregnant at the same time but on different days and wanted to know if we...you know yeah so." Flora said.

Helia said "Why did my appetite just get lose."

Flora giggled and said "Well hey you know we will do it sooner or later."

"Yeah cause you cant resist this." Helia said pointing to his body.

"Watch me." Flora said walking past him to wash the dishes.

Helia said "OH FLORA! I just remembered they hired me as a Real Estate!"

"Oh! I got the job as a nurse but me and like 3 other people get different uniforms? Including Layla see look!" Flora showed Helia a kind of short dress with red strips.

"Um? No."

"HELIA! Shut up I will wear it if I have to."

"Fine." Helia said.

**With Helia at his Office.**

"Oh good you started the VPO's" (VPO's are Virtual Process Outsourcing I only know because my dad is a real estate agent).

"Yes Ms. Vroom and looks like I just got...3 more." Helia said not looking up from the screen.

"Good!" Ms. Vroom said then she thought _Um that man is FINE! To bad he is engaged._

**Flora at Children Hospital**

"Oh Hi you are Ms. Lynfea, Ms. Tides, and Ms. Sparks!" A man said but continued "I am Mr. Keen Welcome to The Magic Children Hospital! You will be our nurse and I heard you graduated early because in high school you're parents was teaching you about this because they were doctors and nurse, but who knew 3 years of college and 3 years in high school was enough! And you are only 19 soon to be 20 VERY impressive!"

Flora, Bloom, and Layla nodded with a smile.

"Well have a nice day and I know you were showed around like 3 days ago." Nr. Keen said as he walked off.

The girls started doing their duties

**Layla and Nabu**

Layla walked in and took her heels off and flopped down in her couch.

"AH! Only a nurse and it is like EW! I had to give a man a...sponge bath and he tried to..." Layla saw Nabu staring kinda annoyed and Layla said "You know what never mind i'm just glad Musa and Tecna got the job as a teacher, and Stella got the job as a fashion designer."

Layla went in her room and Nabu went in after and got into pj's.

"How do you think the little girl will be?" Nabu said

Layla said "Well I want the baby to have your beautiful eyes, my hair, and be athletic like both of us!"

Nabu smiled.

**Bloom and Sky**

"AH! This thing kicks like a boy!" Bloom said.

Sky giggled and said "YOU have to carry the baby!" And teased.

"Keep going I want you to you gonna find yourself single in 2.2 seconds.

Sky laughed and they talked about the baby.


	3. A Baby?

Helia picked me up and sat m on the bed. (I refuse to go into details)

"Helia Rose and Jessie are coming over this morning and w wouldn't want thm to see us like this naked and well...*yawn*...you know the-" I was cut off by Rose and Jessie screaming.

Flora pulled the blankets over them and Jessie and Rose closed the door. Helia put on a black short sleeve button up, black skinny jeans, and dress shoes with his hair in a low pony tail.

I had a white shirt that had pink strips, a pink skirt green ankle boots and a green jacket, with my hair in a low pony tail.

I had just got off the phone with Stella and yelled "Rosalinda Maria Lynfa and Knightly! You told The Winx and specialist about me and Helia's...you know."

"Sorry um we."

"Honeys that is invading me and Helia's privacy you are old enough to know that know lets get ready for The girls baby shower" I said calmer

When we got their The Winx and their parents was their the guys were out some where else.

"CONGRATS!" Me and the girls yelled and we had a group hug.

"Roxy is here too!" Musa said.

Me and Roxy had a hug then the girls gave us bags with a gift inside.

I opened my bag and it had chocolate kisses, a recces, a Winx golden bracelet even though I already have 6 and a...pregnancy test?

"So not funny." I said.

Soon everyone the Winx parents and The Winx started chanting "Take It. Take it!"

When I had came out the bathroom had tears and said "I'm..i'm pregnant!"

I had told Helia and he seemed kinda happy.

When I got home I threw up.

"Ok at our birthday party can w have it here?!" Jessie asked

"Sure!"

"YAY!"

Helia walked in and fell but I helped him up.

"What happened big bro?" Jessie asked.

Helia had a beer bottle in his hand.

I took him to his room and called Brandon and said "What did you do to Helia?"

"We played concentration and if you messed up you would have had to take a shot."

"You some of a- HI Rose! Go to bed girls."

I just hung up and went to bed.


	4. Birthdays

I was planning the girls birthday.

"We could use purple and pink streamers." Helia said.

"well duh." I said.

I was hanging streamers, Helia was helping, Layla, Musa, Riven, and Nabu was working on the banner, Bloom and Sky was making sure all their friends was their and Stella and Brandon was making princess crowns for the girls since it was a all girls party.

"Ok everyone the gifts are on the table, Flora and Layla are done with the cake and food, Musa and Bloom has the drinks and snacks, and Stella has the crowns for the girls." Sky said double checking everything.

Rose and Jessie walked in and everyone yelled surprise!

"Here you go girls." Nabu said putting crowns on the Rose and Jessie.

"Flora Helia thank you!" The girls yelled in union hugging their siblings and soon to be siblings in law.

They partied til about 10:00 then everyone's ride came and the Winx left.

"WE'ER TEENS!" Jessie yelled.

Flora plopped on the couch and said "your teens Yippy Ki Yay!"

When Helia left the room to his bed room Rose and Jessie sat down and Rose said "How do you feel about the buy Derik?"

"He is nice, sweet, and very handsome OMG you like him!" Flora said

"Jessie said "And I like Mel but if Helia found out I had a boyfriend Helia would scare them away!"

"Don't tell him." Flora said getting up.

"SO! Flora its almost July 20th its...July 2nd!" Jessie said.

Flora looked at her ring.

"I cant wait to have a sister not that I don't already think of you as a sister." Jessie said

"Girls i'm tired lets go to bed." Flora said.

The girls went to their rooms and Rose and Jessie was sleep quick but Helia and Flora talked.

"Ok do you want a boy or girls?" Helia asked.

"I hope for a boy!" Flora said.

"Why?"

"Because I want more boys in the house and girls have LOTS of drama but if it's a girl I will name her Lily if it's a boy Alexander." Flora said.

Helia nodded in agreement.

Then they both fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm skipping July 12 Flora's birthday.**

* * *

I woke up and thought to myself _Wow it's 9:00 A.M. and I just woke up and YAY! Its my birthday!_

I put on a pink tang top with a green mini sweater and green skinny jeans with pink ankle boots, I put my hair down and curled at the edges, and lastly she had a pink kangol Forgora Cap.

When she came out she saw her mom, The Winx, and their husbands and they all said "Happy Birthday Flora!"

Flora hugged them all and Stella said "WOW Girl your outfit is so hip!"

"I like the touch with the hat." Layla said.

Musa came up to her and said "I think Stella might want to steal your hat."

"Heard that!" Stella said.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey lil sis!" Nabu said hugging her.

"I didn't know we had a brother?" Rose said.

Flora giggled and said "Me and the guys are really close so they are like my big brother and i'm like their little sister even though Stella IS younger than us all."

Rose giggled at the comment about Stella and thought _Stella asks like she is a kid.._

After the party My mom took Rose home and Jessie home and me and Helia watched a movie and eat junk food lots and lots of junk food.

Then we fell asleep on the couch cuddled up together under blankets.


	5. The Perfect Wedding

"I am freaking!" I yelled kind of whispered.

"Girl chill." Musa said relaxing me.

Layla had a tight knee length maid if honor dress with blue 3 and 1 halve length heels that were also blue.

My brides maids had a green one strap dress with green 2 inch heels all their hair styles had a small ball in the back and most of the hair down, Layla's was in a low pony tail with a green ribbon.

As i walked down the isle i saw Helia looking HOT! Which is kinda immature to say as a 20 year old but hey, whats hot is hot.

At the reception i had a white kinda tight knee length white dress that had a green sash around the waist and a light blue and pink flower on it with white sparkling heels.

I went up to the microphone and Roxy came in her purple knee length tight dress with black ankle boots and i also had Mike and Mac on stage.

"This is for my now and hopefully forever husband this is how i feel about you." I said with a smile and my hair down.

**I Do by Colbie Caillat**

It's always been about me, myself, and I  
I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time  
I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last  
That was the only way I knew 'til I met you

You make me wanna say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I can't live without it, I can't let it go  
Ooh what did I get myself into?  
You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,

Tell me is it only me  
Do you feel the same?  
You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down  
You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now  
Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through  
So can we say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let it go  
What more can I get myself into?  
You make me wanna say

Me, a family, a house, a family  
Ooh, can we be a family?  
And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you

And we'll remember when we said  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let us go  
Just look at what we got ourselves into  
You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,  
Love you.

"I really do love you Helia," I said as i blew a kiss to him then walked off stage.

Helia and i shared a kiss and Stella said in her loud voice "Its about time we have all been married for a year and now i girls is married and pregnant, she's all grown up guys." Stella said wiping a fake tear out her eyes.

"Riven...Nabu, are you guys crying?" I asked.

"NO! We have...we have something in our eyes." Nabu said.

"Yeah tears." I said with a giggle.

"Well, well, well my boyfriend is married now?" A girl with pinkish purple hair said.

"Krystal who the **** invited you?" Bloom said.

"I have me ways with the guard." Krystal said.

"Yeah its called being a ***" Stella whispered in Bloom's ear.

"Ok i may be in a tight dress but i will rip this thing just to beat you." I said

Krystal out up her hands and left.

"Ok my girl is still a fighter." Nabu said putting his arm around me.

"I taught her everything she knows." Layla said putting her arm around Flora as well.

"Layla taught me to fight when i was 8 and Musa taught me slick tong at 12." I said proud.

Riven whispered in his ear "Yeah and also sont even try to argue she will eiather make you feel guilty in 2 minutes or threat you while your sleep to do something bad to you."

Helia kinda looked frightened but shrugged it off.

**At Home** **Helia's P.O.V I'm going to skip to 2 months later**

Me and Flora was talking about the baby again and some names its been 2 months of pregnacy and i'm kind of worried she has not had a false alarm yet but the doctor says the baby is fine. Still have 7 months til the baby comes and its only September.

"Helia i cant wait for a baby of our own." Flora said to me with a grin rubbing her stomach.

Helia looked at her and said "me neither."

"I CANT WAIT! If its a girl Lily would be adorable! And if a boy Eric would sound heroic and charming." Flora said.

I just started to fall asleep when Flora hit my arm the first time was soft the second was harder and she yelled FALSE ALARM ! AND IT HURTS!"

I picked her up and took her to the doctor.

After she came back out the doctor said their may be a false alarm every month and since our neighbors are doctors they could be of assist.


	6. Babies

Helia's P.O.V

"Oh Helia it is March and the baby is due this month." Flora said looking into his eyes.

"It is almost unbelievable that we grew up together got pregnant at the same time and are all having a baby girl due this month." Flora said looking at Layla

"And i want you out." Musa said looking and pointing at her stomach.

"I feel SO BEYOND FAT!" Stella said

Me and the guys were at Stella's and the girls were in the living room and me and the guys were in the kitchen but there was a window and we could look right through it and see the girls.

Brandon had yelled from the kitchen "Dont worry babe your not fat just round."

The guys giggled and the girls pouted.

**3 days later**

The girls had just had their babies first Layla had her's named Madison, Next Bloom had a girl named Destiny, Flora had her's named Lily, Musa had her's named Minli, And Stella had her's named Bell. The girls were so excited to have had their babies.


	7. Bloom's Place part 1

**4 years later all the Winx are now 24**

* * *

"Minli! Come on daddy is waiting for us to go to Bloom's." Musa yelled.

Musa put on her red turtle neck that said Every Woman, and blue jeans with her snow boots that was read and her hot pink coat with her hair in 2 pony tails.

Musa gave Minli her yellow long sleeve with a red sweater and red leggings with a jean skirt and yellow boots with her coat, Musa did Minli's hair how Musa's was when she was in Alfea Elementary (Season 1 hair style).

"About time." Riven said opening the door for Minli.

"Hey adorableness takes time." Minli said.

"Hey were is my sister Melody?" Musa said.

Melody came running out in her gold tang top with her blue jeans and gold ankle boots.

"Coming!" Melody yelled running up to her sister, niece, and brother in law.

"You girls i swear." Musa said rolling her eyes.

"You were the same way when you were 16." Riven rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and drive." Melody said crossing her arms.

* * *

Flora gave Lily her green long sleep shirt with her pink sweater, blue jeans, and green tennis shoes. Flora did Lily's hair by giving her one pony tail on the left side of her head.

Flora put on her jeans and pink turtle neck with a green jacket and put her hair in a low pony tail with her pink snow boots.

"Rose!" Flora yelled up to her sister.

"Jessie." Helia called.

"WE'RE COMING!" The 2 yelled at the same time from up stairs.

"AH! I am going to leave you!" Helia said.

Flora light hit Helia on the arm saying we are going to wait.

Rose came down in a pink dress and her hair down and Jessie in a white dress, they both had on gold boots.

"I cant wait to see Aisha, Melody, Daphne, and Sunny again even though Daphne and Sunny are 18 we can still gang out with them." Jesse said.

"Can we go now." Helia asked.

"You are on thin ice Helia." Flora said.

"What'd i do?" Helia shrugged.

Flora lifted up 4 year old Lily who said "You look realy pretty auntie Rose."

"Thanks and you so cute I could eat you up!" Rose said.

"It's illegal to eat people." Jessie said sarcastic.

**Bloom's Place.**

"Madison! Destiny! Minli! Bella!" Lily yelled when she saw them on the couch.

The girls went to Destiny's room to play.

"Melody! Aisha! Daphne! Sunny! HI!" Rose said hugging the group of girls. then going into Daphne's guest room.

"Sisters." The Winx rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys! come on we will miss the House Wives Of Atlanta Season Finally!" Musa said.

"Lets go!" Layla said running to the living room.

"Come on guys we can go in my man cave." Sky said leading them to the basement.

"You mean my yoga room!" Bloom said.

"No. My man cave!" Sky said.

"YO-GA, Room!" Bloom said.

"Fine no one can have the room." Sky said.

"Ok we can call it...the Yoga Room." Bloom said.

"But-"

"FINE WE CAN CALL IT THE BASEMENT NOW GO YOU WILL-" Bloom was cut off by Layla said "HOUSE WIVES OF ATLANTA SEASON FINALLY ON!"

The guys rolled their eyes then went to the basement.


End file.
